blnfandomcom-20200214-history
Oz Bezarius
Oz Bezarius is the main protagonist in the anime Pandora Hearts. He is heir to be head of the Bezarius household, one of the four Dukehouses of his dimension. After a strange encounter with a place called "Abyss", he aquired strange powers, along with a new companion in his life; A girl named Alice, who held the power of the Black Rabbit. Abilities Since returning from Abyss, Oz has been granted several special powers. Alice, his companion, is able to turn into a Scythe for him to use in combat, his eyes turning red as he does so. As turning into this form increases his strength, it also drains him of energy quickly, driving him to insanity quite quickly, and only shortens the time on a "Contractors Seal" he possesses on his chest. This Seal is in the shape of a clock, and has one hand, that will slowly make its way around, until finally making one full rotation, in which he loses all his powers, as well as his connection to Alice. This Seal was created when making a contract with Alice, being told only after makign the contract of the fate that comes with it; being dragged to the lowest levels of Abyss. Oz also has the unique ability to create portals whenever and wherever he wants, even being able to create multiple at a time, the most him ever making is close to 50 portals at once. He often uses these portals to make quick combos, even using it to attack at blind spot while looking like he's attack from in front. This alone can make Oz a very valuable ally. As a last resort, Oz can also transform himself into the Black Rabbit. This drains him of a rediculous amount of energy, so he only uses it when absolutely neccessary. When transformed into the Black Rabbit, he grows to enormous sizes, and gets a much bigger Scythe. Not only that, but he can still generate portals, and gains the ability to create energy blasts with a simple swing of the Scythe. Oz has begun to learn how to use his Soul Wavelength, though he isn't very effective with it. It does, however, act as an insanity switch, and allows Oz control should he lose his sanity. As far as Oz has been able to go so far, is generate his wavelength on his hand, and resonate with Alice. The wavelength itself is currently unable to do any damage, and Oz currently cannot attack with Alice while resonated. Oz also has a connection to the great hero of his world, Jack Bazarius, and is able to switch places with him for a short time, at the cost of all of his energy, and knocking him unconscious. Jack himself though, is rediculously skilled in using the portals with his Scythe, and seems to be able to keep calm in any situation you could think of. Personality Oz, despite being from a family of nobles, treats everyone he meets with a great deal of respect, not looking down on anybody based on appearance. He holds all of his friends dearly and would gladly give up his life, if it meant his friends were not to be harmed. Oz's first instinct in a fight is to always run to the front lines, trying to make sure that if anyone were to get hurt first, it be him, as he hates to see those close to him injured. Though this is what he likes to do at first, he soon loses control of himself, and just decides to flail around randomly, not caring about anything except taking out his opponent. History When Oz Bezarius turned fifteen years old, a "Coming of Age" ceremony was held for him, declaring him head of the Bezarius house. When reciting an Oath of Leadership, he was thrown into the strange place called "Abyss". Abyss is a place similar to hell, existing throughout all dimensions. However there are some major diferences. Instead of the fire and death themed hell, Abyss is themed more like the nightmares of little children, including giant dolls, floating toys, and many different kinds of monsters roaming around. This place is where Oz met, and formed a contract with, Alice, allowing him to escape from Abyss, only to find himself ten years in the future. Several events followed after that, leaving himself once again in the middle of Abyss. After some time in Abyss, Alice once again was able to find him, and used her magic to help Oz once again escape from Abyss, only this time, was sent to the universe of BLN, and found himself unconscious in the backyard of the Wayne Estate.